Be Mine
by shaneo6930
Summary: Sara makes her first Valentine's Day with Grissom very special. Rated for strong sexual material. That mean's this story is pure smut! GSR Rated M.


**Title: Be Mine**

**Author: Shane**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Grissom and Sara**

**Summary: Sara wants her first Valentine's Day with Gilbert to be really special.**

**Disclaimer: CSI, Grissom, and Sara belong to CBS. I'm just playing in their sandbox for a little bit.**

**Author's Notes: This is my first CSI fic in about a year. I hope I'm not rusty. I'd like to thank GSR Forever's webmistress Piper Grissom for roping me back in the game. This story is for GSR Forever Online's Valentine's Day Smut Challenge. The challenge was to write about Grissom and Sara's first Valentine's Day. My prompts were the following: music, candles, wine, roses, red, boxers with hearts on them, hot tub, buns, heat. I hope I'm not to rusty at this.**

**Gilbert Grissom entered his girlfriend/co-worker Sara Sidle's apartment clutching the bouquet of red and white roses and the heart shaped box of chocolates he had bought for her. This was their first Valentine's Day together. **

**The first thing he noticed as he walked in that the room was lit only with candles. Strawberry/Vanilla scent filled the living room as he followed a trail of rose petals out on the balcony where a hot tub had been set up. **

**A makeshift wall has been erected around the balcony, blocking the view of neighbor kids who might own telescopes and want to see more than the limited stars visible inside Vegas city limits.**

**Sitting on the edge of the tub was Sara, wearing nothing but a pair of white boxer shorts with a heart print on them. In her hands, which were crossed over her chest, were 2 glasses of white wine. Gil stared in wonder as she reached out with one arm to hand him one of the glasses, uncovering one round perfect B cup breast.**

"**Happy Valentine's Day," Gilbert," she said as he accepted the glass. He sipped the contents of the glass slowly as she walked over to the stereo sitting on the small plastic table and hit play. The soft, sensual notes of "2 Become 1" by the Spice Girls came out of the speakers. "You've planned this almost perfectly," he says, taking another sip of the chardonnay. **

"**Well, this is our first Valentine's, and I wanted everything to be perfect for our first time," Sara whispers in Gil's ear before undoing his pants. She walked around to his backside and yanked his pants and boxer briefs off in one tug. "Buns of Steel," she breathed out as she saw his well toned ass. **

**As soon as the pants were off, she reached in the pocket of the boxers and retrieved a condom, rolling it on Gil's hardening cock. **

**Gil shrugged out of his dress shirt, but Sara wouldn't let him remove the tie. She instead used it as a leash, leading him into the hot tub. He sat down in a spot where the bubble jet of the tub was shooting air right up his back. **

**Sara made most of the moves in the tub, positioning herself on top of her lover, and inserting his length inside of herself. As soon as he was in, he started to thrust. The friction of their bodies creating heat that rivaled that of the tub. **

**She reached up and grabbed a small handful of Gil's hair, tugging gently with every thrust (A little tip she learned from Cosmo. One of their only sex tips that wouldn't end with one or both of them in the hospital.) Gil was definitely the best she's ever had. No one she's been with before has ever made her feel as complete as he does now. **

**The combination of the heat, bubbles, and hair pulling had Gil almost on edge. After a few more seconds, a surge of energy traveled up his legs, down his spine, and erupted in pure pleasure. A pleasure Sara felt as she also climaxed, leaning back, submerging herself in the hot tub's water. **

**After the customary seconds of panting, Gil looked at Sara with loving eyes. "That was worth missing the dinner reservations I had made."**

"**We could still go, can't we?" Sara asked.**

"**After that, I never want to leave this tub," he said, pulling her into a soft kiss. They stayed in the water until 2 in the morning, when they moved their activities into the shower, and then once more in bed before finally going to sleep.**

**THE END**


End file.
